Mistake of the Past
by CheriChicola
Summary: Selphie goes into the past. Laguna's her age, and she finds herself falling in love with him! But what will happen when she finds a way to get back to her own time? PG-13 for mild language
1. Going Back

{{{Mistake of the Past}}}  
  
By: CheriChicola  
  
Rating: PG-PG-13: for mild language  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8, or the Train Song, or any of the characters I use in this story.  
  
[.....] indicates that they are thinking!  
  
*****************************************************  
  
{{{Chapter 1-Going Back}}}  
  
Selphie stood at the window of the train. "I love trains!" she squealed to Squall as he walked past, and started singing. "Train, train, take us away..." Zell had been annoyed by this and went inside the SeeD room by himself. Squall thought this was a smart idea. For Zell anyway. He followed him.  
  
Selphie continued to sing and notice the view. The world was a never-ending blur outside the small room, and something glinted in the black night that caught her eye. [Huh?!] Selphie pulled the window open to get a better view. It was...following them? There was a door there at the end of the hallway. She had never noticed it until now, really. She looked and made sure no one was looking. Seeing nobody, she tiptoed to the door and opened it slightly. Her eyes opened wide. All she could see were the train tracks and dead grass. She opened the door completely. There was a bar connecting the two train cars together.  
  
She knew she would probably get back, but...she really wanted to see what that was! She stepped onto the piece of metal and kept her balance by holding onto the open door. "Okay...I can do this....on the count of three.." Selphie gulped. "One...two...." She closed her eyes. "THREE!" she yelled, and jumped off, rolling through the grassy plains.  
  
She rubbed her throbbing head and saw the shiny object was still following the train. Or her. It was following her. She walked to it, and was nearly blinded by how bright it was. She smiled and saw a small ruby inside the light. "I could sell this!" she siad to herself, and reached out to touch it.  
  
She suddenly felt herself being lurched into the air, floating in space, and then being thrown again. Selphie felt her stomach churn, and suddenly became sick. "Ohh..." she moaned, and was thrown once again before finally landing in the same grassy hills and plains.  
  
She smiled, and saw the light was no longer there. "Damn." she said, and stood up. Her head was throbbing even worse. She looked and saw the train wasn't on the tracks either. She looked at her surroundings. Neither was Timber. [Where am I? I thought I was near Timber.] She started walking. She spotted Deling. [Well, some kind of town I'm familiar with.] She ran torward the town, and spotted Galbaldian soldiers. [Oh great.] she said, but she walked torwards Seling anyway.  
  
As she walked in, she noticed a few different things. Like the fact that the Car Rental wasn't there. In fact, a lot of things weren't there. She walked around the town, looking around, checking to see what year it was. She walked into the hotel, down the stairs. The room looked vaguely familiar, like those dreams she had....with...she couldn't remember. There was a woman playing the piano, who looked like Julia, in fact, it was Julia, and another soldier sitting at a table in the back. She walked torward the table, and as she got closer she noticed it was someone she probably knew....Laguna! [Sir Laguna! At..my age!] His hair was a bit shorter than it was when he was in the dreams, but it seemed he still liked Julia back then. He was still cute though.  
  
She walked torward his table. "May I sit here?" she asked, and Laguna nodded, his eyes still on Julia. Selphie liked the tune of the song. Finishing her song, Julia stood up and walked to the bar. Selphie saw Laguna had turned to her. "Hi." he said, and Selphie smiled. "Hi!" she said, and shook his hand. "My name's Selphie!" "I'm-" "Laguna, I know." Laguna had a confused look. "How do you know my name? I don't think we've ever met." Selphie thought quickly of a reason. "I've heard your name around." Laguna smiled and stood up. "Well, I need to get back on duty, even if there hasn't been an enemy sighting for awhile." Selphie smiled. "You like Julia, don't you?" Laguna blushed. "Well...*cough*...uh..not really. *cough*" Selphie giggled. "Okay, just wondering!" she said, and added, "Why not meet me here tomorrow?" Laguna nodded. "Okay." he said, and went up the stairs to the Hotel.  
  
Selphie sighed and fell in her seat. [Might as well sign in to the hotel.] She stood up and walked upstairs.  
  
"Welcome, would you like a room?" "Yes please." Selphie said, and took the keys to her room. "It is 150 gil a night." Selphie nodded. "I'll be staying her for two nights." she said, and walked into the room.  
  
She undressed ((((Since she didn't have pajamas! And believe me, that dress is uncomfertable!)))) and lay in bed. "Laguna..." she whispered, and fell asleep quickly.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Laguna went through the streets, searching for enemies to battle. None. [Why did I have to get drafted? I mean, the war isn't even near here. They could've atleast made me a traveling soldier. Oh well. I guess there's a goodside of being here. Julia. And that other cute girl....what was her name? I think it was Selphie.] He shook his head and continued to walk through the town.  
  
***************************************************  
  
So, how did ya like? I know it's boring right now, but...it'll get better. I promise! Okay, there'll be about five chapters. For those of you who haven't noticed...she went to the past! This is gonna be a short story anyway...so...chapter 2 should be coming in about a week! I'm working on another story right now!  
  
CheriChicola 


	2. A Date

{{{Mistake of the Past}}}  
  
By: CheriChicola  
  
Rating: PG-PG-13: for mild language  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8, or the Train Song, or any of the characters I use in this story.  
  
[.....] indicates that they are thinking!  
  
((((...)))) indicates that I'm saying something!  
  
*****************************************************  
  
{{{Chapter 2-A Date}}}  
  
Selphie's eyes fluttered open. She got up and immediatly saw a red rose and shot up. She got dressed and ran to the dresser. There was also a note and a package.  
  
Selphie,  
  
It's Laguna. I have given you a dress to wear tonight, since I know you just got here and don't have spare money to buy one, since you need to stay at the hotel and all. (Sorry to be nosy at that statement!) Anyway, I hope you like it, because, well, I thought you would since you like yellow and bright colors like that. Anyway, go ahead and open it if you haven't already, and try it on. I hope it fits you. Well, got to get ready. Meet me at the bar at 6:00 pm, okay? I'll be at that same table. Well, bye.  
  
Sincerely, Laguna  
  
Selphie smiled and opened the package. It was a long white dress with a yellow jewel in the middle of the lining on the neckline. At the bottom it gradually turned into a pale yellow. It was beautiful. There was also a strand of pearls with the same yellow jewel in the center. ((((I hope I'm not being too nice with her, am I?)))) She tried it on. It was a bit big for her, but otherwise, it fit and was wonderful.  
  
She decided to experiment with her hair. [Maybe I should take down the flip. Yeah. And put it in a bun or someything. No, I'll just leave it down.] She took off the dress and got into her regular outfit so she could go buy a brush or something to fix her hair.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Laguna looked at his outfit. Black pants, white shirt that you would normally wear under a tuxedo, and a black tie, along with a sport coat in case it got cold. He smiled. [I am ready!] He then waited for 6:00. It was 2:00.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Selphie walked around the shop and finally found a pink brush. It said it was used for straghtening hair, so she got it. She ran to the cashier.  
  
Selphie looked in her pocket and found 50 gil to pay for her brush. The cashier took the money and handed it to her. "Thankyou!" Selphie said, and ran back to her hotel room, but was distracted by some cool shoes to match her outift. It was 3:00.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Laguna decided to go to the bar and wait there. [I mean, Julia's playing again tonight, but stops at 5:00. I can just wait there, and then get things ready.] He went out and bought a few white candles for the table before realizing they already had candles on the tables. He sighed and walked out of the store. It was 4:00.  
  
He arrived at the hotel bar, and sat down to watch Julia. It was about an hour before he realized that he only had an hour to wait for Selphie. It was 5:00.  
  
************************************************************  
  
The shoes, Selphie found out, were QUITE a bargain. They were made out of cheap material, but they were only 25 gil so she got them. They would only be for tonight anyway. She smiled, and realized she needed to get back to the hotel. It was 5:30.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Selphie ran to the hotel and put on the dress and stuff quickly and fixed her hair. It still had a slight flip, but not as wide. She smiled and put some pink lipstick she had in her pocket ((((????)))) on and left.  
  
As she stepped down the stairs, she saw Laguna already. His outifit stood out before all the other soldier uniforms.  
  
"Hi!" Selphie said as she sat down. "Hi Selphie. We're getting dinner here. What would you like?" "Do they have spagghetti?" "I think...." The waitress slided to the table. "What will you be having today, Mr. Loire?" "The usual for me." "Do you have spagghetti?" Selphie asked, and the waitress nodded. "Yes." she said, and walked to the bar stools to get them. Selphie giggled. "It's quiet in here." "They'll be getting a pianist in here in about 10 minutes. He's really good." "Cool." Selphie said, but just couldn't help but watch Laguna's eyes.  
  
Selphie slowly ate her spagghetti, careful not to get sauce on her dress. She had put a napkin on her lap just in case. Plus, that was the proper thing to do. People had started getting up and dancing to the pianist's songs, and Selphie glanced at Laguna. "Wanna dance?" Laguna asked, and Selphie smiled. "Okay!" she said, and they got up.  
  
Selphie blushed as Lagun put his hand on her waist and shoulder. She did the same thing, and blushed even more before dancing.  
  
As they were dancing, Laguna got close to her ear. "After this, we're going to go back to my hotel room, okay? If you don't mind." Selphie felt the red hotness come up her neck again, and gave a small nod.  
  
Laguna and Selphie walked to his room. As she stepped inside, she sighed at the glorius paintings and things inside. "So." Selphie said. "Why don't you sit down?" Selphie saw him sit on his bed, and she did the same. "So what do you do for a living?" Laguna asked her, and Selphie sighed. "I fight for money. It's sad, but otherwise, I'm broke. I'm a SeeD at Balamb Garden." Laguna nodded. "That little girl Edea is so cute there." Selphie blushed. [Edea...a little girl? Ha! Cute? Ha ha!]  
  
They had been talking awhile. It was 9:00. Somehow they had gotten on the subject of love.  
  
"I used to have a crush on Julia..in high-school, at least. But then I got drafted and had to drop out. I was assigned away from Balamb, here in Deling, and that's when I found out Julia had moved there too. I guess she had a crush on me too. I've been a soldier for 2 years." Selphie nodded. "I used to like this guy..Irvine...I think. But...I haven't seen him for two days since I got here." Laguna sighed. "Have you actually..'loved' someone?" "Kind of. I guess." "It's such a strange feeling. Don't you think?" "It's feeling wierd right now too." Selphie whispered, trying for him not to hear, but he did. "Really? For who?" Selphie sighed. "I'm not sure yet." "Oh."  
  
Selphie felt Laguna draw closer to her. [He's going to kiss....me?! EEEEEP!!!] Suddenly, there was a sharp knock at the door. [Thank Hyne.] It was Kiros. "Come on Laguna, get dressed! Major says to get on duty!" Selphie blushed. "Looks like I need to leave then, huh?" "Yeah, I guess." Selphie smiled and walked out the door. Kiros was still there.  
  
"So...what did you do?" Selphie blushed. "We...uh....almost....ki-" Laguna bounded out the door. "Ready for action!" he yelled, and they both waved at Selphie before going outside to patrol.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Selphie undressed and tucked herself in. "Was he really going to...." But she fell asleep before she could finish her own thought.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Okay, this one was hopelessly romantic and stupid...and Laguna was way too nice but this is what I want my love life to be like!!!!!!! I know I'm a hopeless romantic in love with all the ff8 boys except for Zell and Ward. Kiros is kinda cute though!  
  
^-^''''' Wellll....ummmm....anyway.....I'll have chapter 3 in a few weeks. I'm going to camp. Bye!!! 


	3. Plans for Home

{{{Mistake of the Past}}}  
  
By: CheriChicola  
  
Rating: PG-PG-13: for mild language  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8, or the Train Song, or any of the characters I use in this story.  
  
[.....] indicates that they are thinking!  
  
((((...)))) indicates that I'm saying something!  
  
*****************************************************  
  
{{{Chapter 3-Plans for Home}}}  
  
Sharp knocks on Selphie's door awoke her. "Who..*yawn*..is it?" she asked sleepily, and looked at the clock on the wall. 4:30 am. "It's Kiros." Selphie opened her eyes. "Okay. Hold on." she said, and got up and threw her yellow jumper on.  
  
"Hello." she said, and Kiros smiled. "Sorry it's so late, but Laguna has given a message for me to give to you." he said, in his most butlery ((((Is that a word?)))) voice, and handed her a piece of paper. "Thankyou." she said, and Kiros nodded and left. Selphie closed the door and sat down on her bed to read the letter.  
  
Selphie,  
  
Sorry for last night. I know that was stupid for me to do. I guess maybe you remind me of someone I used to love. So...truly sorry for that. I know it's also really too early to give you this, but I've been awake since 10:00 and had to give you this before I came over and embaressed myself. So....sorry.  
  
Sincerely,  
Laguna  
  
Selphie sat down and sighed. [How could he be sorry. I was just embaressed. It was going too quick for me. I mean....he could remind me of Irvine, but I'd know not to do that.] Selphie lay down. [I'll go visit him.] She got up and put on her dress, necklace, and shoes. [Alright.] She walked out the door.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Laguna sat up in bed. There were a few soft knocks on his door, and he got up. "Hello?" he said, opening the door. It was Selphie. "Oh! Hi!" he said, blushing. Selphie coughed. "May I come in?" she asked, and Laguna nodded and opened the door wider for her.  
  
Selphie sighed and opened her mouth to speak, but Laguna stopped her. "I know what you're going to say." "Oh?" Selphie asked, and crossed her legs. "You think I'm a total idiot for last night and want to dump me right here and forget about it." Selphie went into a fit of giggles as she heard the words come out. "He-he. Ya know, you only got half of that right, and even part of that was wrong. I think you're really nice for last night, and I don't want to dump you." "Really?" "Definately. In fact, I really like you. I'd kinda like to go out again, if you want to." Laguna turned red and suddenly became very interested in his feet. "Oh come on. It won't hurt." Selphie giggled, and Laguna let out a small sigh. "Okay." "If you want to, I mean." "Well...." "If you don't I don't care." Laguna looked up, and walked torward Selphie. "Okay." he said, and put his hand in hers. "Alright." he said, and smiled. Selphie giggled and then laughed.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
  
  
Squall knocked on the SeeD door of the train for the fifth time. Well, more like pounding. "Selphie, unlock the door so we can get the hell out of there!" he yelled, and Selphie was yet again not answering. "Look out." he told Zell, and he backed into the wall, his gunblade pointed straightin front of him, and ran, breaking the metal open like a piece of tin. Zell and Squall climbed out, and saw she was nowhere to be found, but saw instead a strange light, with Selphie's face. Zell started to touch it, but Squall tured just in time to block it from him. "Don't." he said, and saw Selphie was with Laguna, except...a younger version. "Woah. That's your dad, isn't it?" Zell asked, and Squall was too shocked to care. "Zell, I think Selphie....is in my dad's seventeen time." Zell blinked, and just stared at the light, watching them. "I think they're dating." he finally whispered.  
  
"We've gotta get her back!" Zell cried, and Squall looked at him confused. "It's not like I...er...like her or anything...I gotta go to the bathroom!" Squall sighed and started yelling into the light. "HEY SELPHIE!!!! ARE YOU LISTENING?!!!??! IT'S SQUALL!!!!!"  
  
**********************************************************  
  
  
  
Selphie stood at her mirror, trying to fix her hair, when she saw....."SQUALL?!" she screamed, and fell back. "Selphie! You heard! Thank hyne!" She heard Squall say. She stood back up and touched the mirror. As she laid her finger on it, it began to ripple. She shot her hand back quick. [Can I actually get back home now?] She looked at Squall thoughtfully. "I don't know how I got here. But I think I'm in love with Laguna, Squall." Squall sighed. "I know, I saw you with him." "You...did?" Squall nodded. "Now get out of there before you do anything you might regret you did later!" he cried, and Selphie stood in shock. "You could be my son....nah...okay I'll come back, but..." "But what?" "I haven't told Laguna that I came from the present time, and I also haven't said that I really....loved him." Squall shook his head in his hands. "Fine, you go have your date with him, do the whole, 'I'm moving away to a different country' thing, and get back here!" Selphie nodded. "We have to shake on it." Squall said, and Selphie stuck her hand into the mirror, feeling for Squall's.  
  
[I'm finally going home!! To my regular time!!! But I'll miss Laguna. Wait a minute, I'll be able to see him anytime I want! He's Squall's dad! Duh!] Selphie leaned against the dresser. This was going much too fast for her. [But I have to tell him.] She stood up. It was 5:30. Almost time for their second date.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
  
  
Squall thought about what had just happened. "Selphie....with my...my dad?" But...he's still in Esthar....I wonder what he's thinking..."  
  
***************************ESTHAR******************************  
  
Laguna was asleep in his office.  
  
[Where have I seen this girl before?? I know we used to have a thing for each other..but...hmmmm...]  
  
"Mr. Loire, there is a letter for you."  
  
*************************TRAIN TO TIMBER*************************  
  
"Yeah I'm sure." Squall said to himself, and sat down on the bed in the SeeD room.  
  
Zell came charging in. "So, is Selphie coming back?!" he asked frantically, and Squall nodded. Zell jumped into the air and whooped. "OHHHHH YEEEEAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Squall gave him a wierd look, and Zell sat down and turned beet red.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Okay, so I know this chapter is pretty wierd, but...there are only 2 more chapters........sooooo...that's it. Please review if you like!  
  
CheriChicola 


	4. Tell Me

{{{Mistake of the Past}}}  
  
By: CheriChicola  
  
Rating: PG-PG-13: for mild language  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8, or the Train Song, or any of the characters I use in this story.  
  
[.....] indicates that they are thinking!  
  
((((...)))) indicates that I'm saying something! indicates that it's going to either present or past, depending on if it's in the past or present so far.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
{{{Chapter 4-Tell Me}}}  
  
Selphie and Laguna sat in his room, talking. To them it seemed like a pretty good date, since they both liked to talk a lot. [How will I tell him???!!!] Selphie gulped and waited for Laguna to finish his sentance. But when she was about to open her mouth to speak, he suddenly started a sentance again. "Selphie, I kinda wanted to tell you something." Selphie nodded as for him to continue. "I really like you." This was kind of dissapointment for Selphie. "I do too, we're good friends." Laguna shook his head. "No, I mean...really...like you. Really really like you. Really really real-" "Uh...I get the point, Laguna." Selphie said quickly. ""Well, um, do you like me too....that way, atleast?" This was going to be hard, but Selphie took a deep breath and started. "Before I say anything, I need to tell you.....I'm moving tomorrow. To...." [Think of a place far!!! AAggghghhh!!!] "Uhhhhh......Balamb." [Alright! That's on a totally different island! Woohoo!] "You are?" Laguna asked, and sighed. "I guess...." "But!" Selphie interrupted, and continued. "I do love you." [Did I just say that?! Easier than I thought!] Laguna smiled. "Really?" "Yeah." Selphie said happily, and embraced him tightly. "But I will see you again, don't worry." Selphie pulled away, an dlooked at his eyes. [Beautiful...eyes...wonderful....] She blushed and moved closer to him, and without warning, pressed her lips against his. Laguna was startled for a second, but closed his eyes. Selphie finally broke the kiss, and embraced him again. "I wish I didn't have to leave...." she whispered, and they stayed embraced until they fell over asleep. ***************************************************** Squall stayed watching the mirror. Selphie wasn't back until morning, where she came back in smiling, humming a small tune. "SELPHIE TILMITT YOU DID NOT SLEEP WITH MY DAD!!!" Selphie jumped. "Nothing happened." she said calmly. "We kissed and hugged and got tired and fell asleep without knowing it." Squall was kind of mad. "I told you to tell him you were leaving, not kiss him!!! Oi!" Selphie blushed. Squall glared. "It's a good thing you'll still be seventeen when you get back, believe me, he'll remember you." Selphie smiled. "And if I wasn't? Ooh! Hello son!" she joked, and brushed her hair and glared at him. "Now go away, I have to get dressed. I just bought some new clothes yesterday." Squall rolled his eyes and left, but Zell overheard and started walking torwards the light. "You too Zell!" Selphie cried without turning around. ****************************************************** Laguna knocked on her door. "Hey Selph." he said, and Selphie opened the door and hugged him. "I'll really miss you!" Selphie said, and broke the hug, blushing. "So, what did you want?" "I just wanted to say good bye before you left." he said, smiling. He handed her a white rose, and leaned torward her again. Selphie felt his soft lips collide softly with hers, but they were filled with so much passion, she didn't know if she was happy or sad or worried or afraid to leave him. She put her arms around him tightly, and they stayed together. It was one of those kisses where you couldn't breath, they were pushing so tightly together. Selphie finally caught her breath as Laguna pulled away from her slowly, but their arms were still around each other. "Good bye." he said, and kissed her quickly on the lips once more before leaving. He waved, and smiled before closing the door.  
  
Selphie felt herself crying. Tears fell down quickly and they patted on the dresser as she brushed her hair. She was soon sobbong and fell on her bed, hugging her legs to her chest and burying her head in her legs. Squall spoke quietly. "Selphie?" Selphie shot her head up. "Oh! Squall! Sorry." she said, and rubbed her eyes. "It's okay. I understand how it feels when you lose the one you love." "Squall....." Selphie said, remembering how Rinoa had died that year in a car crash. "By the way, I think Zell has a thing for you, so you better hurry back or he might go crazy." Squall said, and Selphie laughed. "Okay, I'll come back." She turned around. "I've got to pack, though." "Why don't you just throw it up here?" Selphie smiled. "Fine...." she said, and picked up the dress and necklace and shoes. "Be careful with these, okay? They're a gift...from Laguna." Squall nodded and took it to the bed in the SeeD room.  
  
After she handed him everything else, she sighed and took the two roses Laguna had given her. She felt a small tear trickle down her cheek and land on the roses. She left the money she owed on the dresser and climbed on it. "Good bye." she said to Laguna, as if he could hear her. "I...love you." Selphie reached for Squall's hand, but felt Zell's glove instead. She looked up and grabbed his other hand, and felt him tug her up. She finally came up and fell into him. "Oh Zell!" she cried, and hugged him tight. "I'm so confused!!!!" Zell looked at her confusingly, but returned the hug. They were both silent for awhile. "I love Laguna, but now.....I love......you." Zell didn't say anything, but faced her with soft eyes. "I love you Selphie." Selphie embraced him again, and buried her face in his jacket.  
  
fin.  
  
***********  
  
That was a stupid story, I know! But......it's better than my other one. I think I'm going to write a epilogue, but I'm not sure. I'm also probably going to write a Trigun fic. Well, it was short, but, it was okay!  
  
CheriChicola 


End file.
